The present invention relates to a tension relieving towel and method of making and more particularly pertains to relieving tension in selected body areas.
The use of neck support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, neck support devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting the neck are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,622 to Taylor discloses a neck support collar comprised of folded cloth in the form of a multi-ply pad with Velcro fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,136 to Bates discloses a pad covered with fabric to provide orthopedic support to a user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,661 to Howard discloses a neck and head support capable of being inflated.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tension relieving towel and method of making for relieving tension in selected body areas.
In this respect, the tension relieving towel and method of making according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of relieving tension in selected body areas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tension relieving towel and method of making which can be used for relieving tension in selected body areas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.